Brenna Potter Year II
by bluegummiebear7
Summary: There Back, thats right ladys and gentlemen Brenna, Cassandra, Clarisse, and Danielle are back for there second year at hogwarts that means they get to pull more pranks on the guys. Be sure to read the first story before this
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**  
**

**Chapter One **

**Platform 9 ¾**

"Thank you for having us." Cassandra and Clarisse told Ginny and Harry and Hermione and Ron.

"Don't think anything of it poppet." Ginny told her and gave her a hug.

"Even though I still disagree with you sneaking her home in you trunk it was still pleasure having you." Harry said.

"Yeah this Christmas just ask to bring them home." Ron said.

"Hey at least they didn't steal a flying car to go rescue them." Hermione told Ron.

"That was one time." Harry told Hermione.

"Or ruin the Malfoy's fire place." Ginny mumbled under her breathe.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing hunny." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Ok well mom we better get on the train." Brenna said.

"Ok bye I love you hunny." Ginny said hugging each of the girls.

Just as they were about to step onto the train they heard.

"CASSANDRA MALFOY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL SUMMER." Draco Malfoy said walking towards them followed by Logan and Doyle.

"Dad please don't cause a scene." Doyle said.

"I'M NOT CAUSEING A RUDDY SCENE" Draco shouted.

"Yes he is" Cassandra muttered to Brenna.

"BLAISE I FOUND THEM." Draco called behind them.

"Crap." Clarisse muttered.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Blaise yelled.

"London." Cassandra said.

"LONDON YOU TWO HAVE BEEN IN LONDON THIS WHOLE TIME." They were still yelling.

"YOUR MOTHER WAS WORRIED SICK." Draco was still yelling.

"Father please stop yelling." Cassandra said.

"Yeah people are starting to look." Clarisse said nervously.

"Fine you want to play games and run around London all summer. Then you're coming home right now. Its there influence your being transferred to Drumstrung." Draco said and Blaise nodded.

"With all due respect Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini you are not taking them anywhere." Danielle said.

"No Danielle if they want them fine then they can take them." Brenna said.

Draco and Blaise took a step forward but then Brenna stepped in front of them.

"But you have to go through me first." She said with a smirk.

"And me." Danielle said coming up beside her.

"And us." They looked to there right and saw James, Alex, and Chris standing behind Blaise and Draco.

"We will discuss this when you come home for the holidays" Blaise said.

"With all due respect sirs but I really don't think that they will be coming home." Danielle said.

"Until they want to." Brenna said.

"Why you little………….." Draco Malfoy never got to finish that sentence because the train whistle blew.

"Oh look got to run by dad." Cassandra said grabbing Danielle and Clarisse grabbed Brenna onto the train.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter I just own there children in this fan fiction.**

**  
**

**Chapter Two**

The girls were just getting settled in there compartment when they couldn't take it anymore they just burst out laughing.

"Oh god did you see the look on his face when the whistle cut him off." Cassandra said.

"I know he looked like Uncle Ron when he is angry." Brenna said.

"I never knew your dads did the whole pop a vain thing too." Danielle said.

"I know I thought they were going to blow a fuse when the boys stepped in. I really didn't think a confrontation would be that funny." Cassandra said.

"So you think embarrassing our father is funny do you." A voice said from the doorway. They turned around to see Logan and Doyle standing there.

"Bugger of Logan." Brenna said.

"I should have known you had something to do with abducting my sister." Doyle said.

"Doyle what's up with you?" Cassandra said.

"Yeah man you seem different." Danielle said.

"You dare address me half-breed." Doyle said.

"What did you call her?" Brenna demanded.

"She is a mutt." Logan said.

"He got to you didn't he Doyle. Oh how could you let this happen after what we talked about last year?" Brenna said.

"Looks like dad really did care." Doyle said with a grin.

"Oh and Cassandra we will be taking you home for Christmas even if we have to drag you kicking and screaming. Same goes for you Clarisse." Logan said then walked out and slammed the compartment door shut. At that moment Cassandra started crying.

"Oh hunny don't cry." Danielle said walking over and hugging her tight.

"Yeah they forgot one thing." Clarisse said.

"And what's that." Cassandra asked with a sob.

"That I'm a biter." Clarisse said with a smirk.

"I feel for them if they even try." Brenna said.

They all laughed over that.

**SLYTHERIN GIRLS DORM ROOM**

"Oh gods I'm so happy to be back." Brenna said falling on her bed.

"Yeah me two. I mean sleeping in a closet just isn't the same as sleeping on my Hogwarts bed." Clarisse said.

"Hey when we got caught you didn't have to sleep in the closet." Danielle said.

"Yeah well your floor really isn't the softest place either." Clarisse said.

"But we did alternate. And I agree my floor isn't the softest place in the world." Danielle. Said as Cassandra and Brenna burst out laughing.

"I mean I'm all happy to be back here but to think that classes are tomorrow and having to face Snape again." Brenna said.

"Yeah I know Snape can be a real party pooper but still there are your ups and your downs." Clarisse said.

"Party Pooper, you're so Amish." Brenna said with a laugh.

"Hey that was uncalled for its not my way to go around cursing and beating the stuffing out of anyone who crosses my path like you Brenna Lillian Potter." Clarisse defended and then started to chase Brenna around the room.

"Ohhhh I'm shacking in my ugly mary-janes" Brenna said running around the other side of the bed.

Clarisse cornered her and tackled her to the floor and started tickling her. The rest of the night went on similar to that talking and laughing.

**A/N: Please Review and I hate to say that I might not be able to post the next chapter up very soon. See I'm grounded and I'm lucky to be on the computer now so if you would please be patient. **

**Lisa**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**A/N: Please Review**

**Chapter Three**

The first class the next day was Potions with a new teacher since Snape had been moved to the position of Defense against the darks arts teacher. Since no one else would take the job there wasn't that much that Dumbledore could do. Most of the students in the school were hoping that since he got the job he wanted that maybe he would be a tad bit nicer or that the curse would just come into effect and that this would be his last year. One mustn't get there hopes up.

No one knew who the new Potions teacher was. Brenna over heard some of the older girls talking and hoping that he would be gorgeous guy who just graduated from some foreign magic school and making it totally legal to have an student teacher relationship. She however didn't see it that way all she knew is that to her boys still have cooties.

Brenna, Clarisse, Cassandra, and Danielle took there seats in the Potions classroom.

"You know I just remembered something." Cassandra said.

"Really whats that?" Danielle asked looking at her.

"That Chris, James, and Alex stood up for us the other day at the station." She said.

"And we never thanked them." Clarisse said.

"Ok let me get this straight you guys are feeling bad because you never thanked 3 guys who have been dissing you since last year?" Brenna said.

"Yeah but they stood up for them." Danielle said.

"Fine we'll thank them the next time we see them." Brenna said with a shrug.

"Well here they come now." Danielle said nodding to the door.

"Why do they always put Slythrins and Gryffindors together for potions?" Brenna said with a huff.

"Because Dumbledore wants to enforce house unity." Danielle said.

"Well let's go enforce some." Cassandra said standing up.

They stood up and walked casually up to the guys table.

"Hey guys mind if we sit?" Danielle asked.

"Don't care." James said with a suspicious look.

"We just wanted to thank you for what you did at the train station." Cassandra said.

"Don't mention it." Chris said.

"Well that's all we really had to say." Clarisse said nervously looking at Chris.

"Hey why don't you girls sit with us today?" Alex said.

Brenna nodded at the others. "Sure I don't see why not." She said sitting down.

The others followed suit.

"So do any of you know anything about the new Professor?" Danielle asked trying to start up a conversation.

"All I heard is that he is an ex quidditch player." Alex said.

"Really so do you think he'll be easy on us?" Clarisse asked.

"Don't know everyone is different." James said.

Just then the door opened and walked in the kind of guy that any of them wouldn't want to meet in a dark ally at night. He had buck teeth like a rabbit and greasy jet black hair along with green eyes.

"Hello class I'm Professor Flint. I will be your Potions teacher from now on. Now I haven't learned all your names and I really don't care to so now the potion you have to make is on the bored." He said waving his wand.

"Flint as in like Nick and Xavier's father." Brenna said shocked.

"Oh this is bad this is very bad." Clarisse muttered.

"Why what's wrong?" Danielle asked.

"Well we all know my fathers history well this is an old friend of the families. He is an uncaught deatheater." She said.

"What." They all hissed.

"Oh yeah and he is one of the worst kinds. I remember one time that I overheard him and my father talking about how he would pay my father if he could you know with me for just one night." Clarisse said with a shudder.

"What please say that your father didn't go along with it?" Danielle said.

"No but he almost did I had nightmares for months about it." She said still shaking.

"Don't worry we wont let anything happen to you." Chris said.

"Yeah were here for you." James said.

"Thanks guys." Clarisse said.

"Hey same goes for us." Cassandra said.

"Guys we better get working on this Potion don't want to give him any reason to come over here." Danielle said getting up to go get there ingredients.

A/N: Please Review


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Four

Halfway through Potions the new Professor walked over and just stood there staring at them.

"Is there a problem Professor?" Brenna asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing Miss Potter." He said with a sneer.

"Really I don't have a problem. Guys do I have a problem?" She asked turning to Danielle, Clarisse, Cassandra, and the Guys.

"No you don't have a problem." James said.

"Well don't Slythrins normally sit on that side of the room?" He said nodding to were the other Slythrins were sitting.

"Yes well the Headmaster is always trying to enforce different house relations so we figured we'd give it a try." Danielle said.

"Not in my classroom now get in your normal seats." He growled.

"But what about our potion were already halfway done." Cassandra said.

"Yeah and if we levitate it, then it might tip or something." Clarisse said.

"Well then I suggest you start a new one now move." He growled.

"But Professor." Clarisse said.

"Miss. Zabini you will be joining me in detention tonight." He said with a smirk.

"Yes Professor." She said with tears in her eyes.

The girls moved to the other side of the room. For the rest of the period Brenna kept trying to get detention on purpose so that Professor Flint couldn't try anything with Clarisse. Unfortunately the Professor was set on making it a one on one session.

After class Clarisse burst out in tears.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean what if he does try something." She said.

"Go to Dumbledore." Danielle said.

"Do you think he'll believe me?" She asked.

"Well it's your word against his." Cassandra said.

"I don't know. I really don't know I mean I don't think he'll try anything in the school." Clarisse said.

"But Risse." Brenna said but she just walked away.

"What are we going to do?" Danielle said.

"I don't know but were way over our head." Cassandra said.

"I think we need to call in reinforcements." Brenna said with a smirk.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" Danielle said.

"If what you're thinking is Chris, Alex, and James then I'm right there with you." Cassandra said.

They then heard the bell ring and took off running towards there next class. Clarisse wasn't there. She didn't go to classes for the rest of the day.

That night Clarisse walked to the Potions room dreading what was to come. When she got there she knocked on the door.

"Come in." She head Professor Flint say through the door.

She walked in and saw him sitting at his desk. He looked up when she walked in.

"Now Miss. Zabini do you know why I gave you detention this evening?" He asked.

"I can think of a few reasons." She muttered to herself.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said no Professor I can't think of why you invited me here." She said.

"You need to learn respect. That's why gave you detention. Your so called friends are such a bad influence on you." He said moving closer to her.

"Really I happen to like my friends." She said moving back. He seemed to have cornered her between the wall and himself.

"That what I'm talking about that attitude of yours." He said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Professor I really don't feel comfortable about this." She said.

"It really doesn't matter you need to learn." He said and then kissed her. She tried to struggle but he put one hand on her shoulder and kept her pressed against the wall.

His other hand wandered up her shirt. When she grasped he used that to stick his tongue in her mouth.

Just then the door burst open and in walked in Brenna, Cassandra, Danielle, Chris, James, Alex and Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Flint what may ask are you doing." Dumbledore said the spark leaving his eye.

"I was just…..just…just" He stuttered.

"You were just getting yourself fired." He growled.

"You can't fire me the ministry wont let you." Flint said.

"I think the ministry would be very happy to hear what you were doing to a poor student." Dumbledore said.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"You know you could get thrown into Azkaban for this." Dumbledore said.

"Albus no I would never survive there." He said.

"Back your things Marcus you're leaving." He said.

"Miss. Zabini I suggest having your friends take you to the hospital wing." He said.

She nodded and they all walked out except Dumbledore and Flint.

A/N: Please Revew


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I disclaim

A/N: Please Review

Chapter Five

When they got to the hospital wing Brenna and James started chanting and dancing.

"Go Dumbledore, go Dumbledore, go Dumbledore, go Dumbledore, go Dumbledore, go Dumbledore"

"You guys are so immature." Danielle said.

"Seriously Dani come sing with us." Brenna said with her arms in the air and swaying her hips.

"What's all this commotion?" Madam Lovegood asked

"Um….Dumbledore told us to bring Clarisse here." Chris said standing up.

"My god ever since Poppy left last year students have been coming to be for the littlest thing thinking they could get out of classes." She muttered.

"Look Madam this isn't us trying to get out of class. Dumbledore really did send us here." Alex said.

"I'm sure now tell me why did he send you here?" She asked.

"Professor…..Professor….Professor Flint tried to….to….rape me." Clarisse said.

"Oh my dear! Come with me." She said.

Clarisse followed her behind the curtain.

"Go." Brenna said to the guys.

They three boys took off running out of the hospital wing and toward the Slytherin dungeon.

"Ok girls you know your jobs. Sandra I want you to stay here with Risse tell her the plan but keep well out of ear of Madam Lovegood." Brenna said.

"Are you sure you and Danielle can handle this?" She asked.

"You better believe it." Brenna said and took off running out of the hospital wing with Danielle.

They arrived at Professor Flint's door and took a deep breath and knocked.

They then heard a grunted "Come in"

They walked in but made sure to leave the door open a crack.

"Ah Miss Potter, Miss Weasley come to defend your friends honor." He said.

"No need thanks to us it's still in tack." Brenna said.

Danielle gave her a look telling her that they were going to blow it if she didn't hold her temper.

"No Professor we came to say were sorry." Danielle said with a smile.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Well we saw how much of a benefit you could be to us." Brenna said.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"Global Domination." Danielle said.

"Were going to take over the world." Brenna said with a dreamily look on her face.

"Really interesting and how do you plan on doing that?" He asked.

"Well first were going to retreat followers." Danielle said.

"Sorry I already have a master." He said.

"Of course you do we just want you to tell him that we want an alliance with him." Brenna said.

Danielle signaled towards the door with her hands behind her back.

"Tell us Marcus, I can call you Marcus right." She said be nodded. "Good well Marcus we want you to tell Lord Voldermort that he has an alliance with us.

"I'll tell Master." He said.

"Tell us again who is your master?" Danielle asked.

"Why?" He asked with a look towards the door.

Danielle grabbed his face and turned it towards her. "Because when I hear his name out of lips it just turns me on so much."

"Oh well in that case my master is Lord Voldermort. He will always be my master unless you two want to take this into my room and you can be my Mistresses." He said with a smirk

"You know Marcus you're a very good actor. I almost believed you turned good when you walked into class today and fooling Dumbledore and everyone." Danielle said sitting on his lap.

"Yup that's why the Dark Lord retreated me I'm the best actor there is." He said leaning into kiss Danielle.

"Second best." He heard Brenna say.

His head snapped up. "What?"

"Got ya." Danielle said jumping off his lap before he could grab her.

Brenna walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Alex, James, and Chris with a MP3 player set on record.

"You idiots electronic things don't work in Hogwarts." He said with a sneer.

"Good thing my mom is one of the smartest witches in the world." Danielle said. "She charmed all of my electronic stuff to work on magic."

"Now if you don't want this MP3 player sent to the Ministry of Magic you better never come near Clarisse ever again." Brenna said.

"You're bluffing." He said.

"Maybe I am but you never know. I mean you know who my father is I could just accidentally leave it out." Brenna said.

"You little bitch."

"Hey who you calling a bitch." Alex said.

"Were I come from we treat ladies with respect." James said raising his wand

"Now I suggest you pack your bags and never come back to Hogwarts." Danielle said.

"So let me get this straight if I don't leave Hogwarts and go find Clarisse Zabini then your send that M3P thing to the Ministry." He said.

"MP3." Danielle corrected.

"That's blackmail." He said.

"What can I say Slythrins play dirty." Brenna said.

"And Gryffindors are loyal to there friends." Chris said.

"Fine I'll go but I can tell you I will be back." He said with a laugh and walked out.

Brenna turned to the others.

"We have to show that thing to Dumbledore." Brenna said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because numb nuts. He said that Voldermort was still alive." Brenna said with a frown.

"She's right you guys go to Dumbeldore we'll go check on Clarisse and Cassandra." Danielle said.

"Ok." Chris said.

They walked out. The guys going one way and the girls going another.

A/N: Please Review


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: please Review sorry it took so long

Chapter 6

Brenna, Danielle, Clarisse, and Cassandra sat in potions class a few days later waiting to find out who the new potions teacher was. Then in walked in a woman with short spiky platinum blonde hair. With brown eyes. She was sporting a nose ring and drawn on brown eye brows.

"Hello class I'm Harley Andrews and I'll be your potions professor for at least the rest of the year." She said.

A girl on the Gryffindor side raised her hand.

"Yes."

"Professor Andrew where did Professor Flint go?' She asked.

"Please call me Harley, Professor is just so formal. Now for your question I'm not at liberty to discuss that. Now can anyone tell what the polyjuice potion is?" She asked with a smile.

Class went on as normal as possible for the rest of the day. A turn out Harley was really cool. In Brenna's standards.

That night Brenna walked out of her room and into the common room. She looked around and found who she was looking for. He was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the chair in front of him. His lackeys were migrating around him talking profusely. She walked over to them.

"We need to talk." Brenna said.

He took his feet down and gestured to the chair.

"Alone." She said looking at the people around him.

"Leave." Logan Malfoy said sternly to the people around him. They obeyed and walked to the other side of the common room.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well you wanted to talk so talk." He said with a stern look.

"I want to declare a truce." Brenna said looking at him straight in the eye.

"What brought on this change?" He asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say I have a lot of things on my mind right now and I don't want to worry about you hurting one of my friends." She said.

"Hmm. Lets just say I agree to this what do I get in return?" He asked.

"Depends what do you want?" She asked.

"I want you." He said.

"No." She said with a frown.

"Then no for leaving you and your friends alone." He said.

"Why do you want me?" She asked.

"I think that we could make a great couple in the public eye. We could run this whole damn school."

"Fine but I'm not having sex with you. I'm only 13." She said.

"I'm not asking you to." He said with another smirk.

"So let me get this straight we become a couple in the public eye only. That means no broom closet making out or any other shit like that." she said.

"Deal. So truce." He said holding out his hand.

"Just to make sure you leave Cassandra, Clarisse, and Danielle alone. When I say your sister you have to let her come home with me for holidays and what not. And you get your dad to lay off to her." She said.

"I'll try with my father." He said.

"That's good enough." Brenna said with a smile.

"So we have a deal." He said holding out his hand again.

"Deal." She said shaking it.

He stood up pulling her up with him.

"I think we should seal this deal with a kiss." He said.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Did you now just hear a word I said?" Brenna hissed at him.

"Look around we have to let people know that were a couple." Logan said.

She glanced around and there were indeed people watching them.

"Fine 8 seconds no tongue." She said.

He lent forward and captured her lips. To the people looking at them it was short and sweet. Brenna wanted to blow chunks. But it got the point across.

"Ok well I'll see you later." She said walking away from him to where her friends were sitting.

"Upstairs now." Danielle said grabbing her by the arm.

She pulled her back up to there room.

"Want to tell us why you're not killing Logan Malfoy this very second for kissing you?" Clarisse asked.

"Girlies have a seat." She said.

Each sat on there own bed.

"Logan has been talking to me a lot lately threatening you guys basically." She said.

"Brenna we can handle ourselves against Logan." Cassandra said.

"But what if he got his entire lackey group together and jumped you would you have been able to take care of yourselves then?" She asked.

"We would have figured something out now what did you do?" Danielle asked.

"Ever heard the saying keep your friend close and your enemies closer." Brenna said with a smirk as they all nodded.

A/N: Please review


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter Seven

Brenna woke up the next morning. She got up and took her hair out of its two French braids and stood in front of the mirror and looked at her black curls that fell to her shoulders. She took out her eyeliner and added black to the bottom of her eyelid.

"Is it D-Day already?" Cassandra asked sitting up from her bed and stretching.

"I'm afraid it is." Brenna said while still looking the mirror.

"Don't sound so glum you brought this on your self." Cassandra said with a look saying she didn't approve.

"Oh Cassy please don't sound like that." Brenna said looking over at her.

"And what sound would that be?" she asked.

"The sound that sounds like you're disappointed in me." Brenna said.

"Well Bren don't make me have to us this voice." She said her voice rising.

"Ok guys way too early to be arguing." Clarisse said pulling her pillow over her head.

"Fine." Brenna said grabbing her cloths and walking out slamming the door behind her

"Fine." Cassandra said going over the draw and grabbing some cloths and walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Oh great now I'm up." Clarisse said sitting up.

"Yeah well why no letting those of us who aren't sleep for 5 more minutes." Danielle said from her bed.

"Can't Cassandra and Brenna are fighting."

"Oh gods." Danielle said groggily sitting up.

"You take Brenna and I'll take Cassandra." Clarisse said.

"Where is Brenna anyway?" Danielle asked.

"She stormed out." She said.

"Oh great." Danielle said grabbing her own cloths, the marauders map, and walking out.

* * *

Brenna was walking towards the Room of Requirement. When she heard running foot beats behind her.

"Brenna wait up." Danielle said from behind her.

"Why so you can tell me how disappointed you are in me too." She said turning around with tears in her eyes.

"God Brenny no I love you way to much to be disappointed in you." She said finally catching up to her and hugging her.

"Really even though technically I'm dating Logan Malfoy?" She said with a sob.

"Of course. God you could date Snape and I wouldn't care." She said with a laugh. "Now tell me why the hell are you crying?"

"Because the things she made me feel. The sound of her voice. It was if she was better them me. It made me feel like shit." Brenna said slamming her fist against the wall. "I hate feeling like that."

"Sandra would never purposely make you feel like that. She was just upset that she you went behind our backs and did this without considering our feelings as well." Danielle said.

"I did that's why I did it. I thought of what he might be capable of and it just….i don't know all I know is that I couldn't let any of you get hurt." Brenna said.

"I don't know what to tell you all I know is that your life is your life and its no one else's decision on how you run it." Danielle said. "Now let's go get dressed."

"Yeah the room of requirement." Brenna said and started walking that way.

A/N: Please Review


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Chapter Eight

"Cassy she didn't mean it" Clarisse yelled through the bathroom door as she put her shirt on.

"Yes she did." Cassandra yelled back.

"Just open the door."

"Why the hell does she have to date my brother? To protect us. Why?" Cassandra asked opening the door with tears down her face.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that is her way of feeling like she is protecting us. You this is just going to get old and she is going to come to her senses and dump him." Clarisse said with a smile.

"You really think she'll dump him?" Cassandra asked.

"I think that he is either going to get bored with having a steady girlfriend and break it off with her or she is going to realize that we don't need protecting and that were stronger as a group and dump him on his sorry good for nothing but a laugh ass." Clarisse said with a smile.

"Ok." Cassandra said with smile.

"Ok. Now get dressed and let's go get our group back together." Clarisse said grabbing her tooth brush.

"Ok." Cassandra said moving out of the bathroom doorway to let her in.

* * *

At breakfast that morning Danielle and Clarisse were sitting in between Brenna and Cassandra.

"Come on guys talk to each other." Danielle said.

"Not until she apologizes." Brenna said.

"Me apologize you're the one who went behind our backs and….." Cassandra started.

"Enough! You're both sorry now just hug and make up." Clarisse interrupted.

Silence

"Fine Sandra, Brenna is sorry that she went behind your back and dated your brother." Danielle said.

"And Brenna, Cassandra is sorry that she hurt your feelings." Clarisse said.

"Really?" Brenna asked looking at Cassandra.

"Yeah." She said.

"Aw Honey I'm sorry too." Brenna said reaching across Danielle and Clarisse and hugging Cassandra.

"Me too." She said.

"See now I don't see what was so hard about that." Clarisse said.

"Yeah well my mom smoked while she was pregnant with me. I don't know her excuse." Cassandra said.

"Aunt Fleur dropped me when I was a child." Brenna said with a smirk.

"Stupid Aunt Phlegm…….I mean Fleur." Danielle said.

"Hey my mom started that." Brenna said.

"It is as shame then never called her it to her face. It really could have calmed her down a bit." Danielle said.

"Yeah well she did send Steve and Chase to Krumstrung." She said.

"Yeah, yeah well let's get to class." Cassandra said grabbing her stuff as she looked towards the door.

"Why we just got here……..oh…….oh." Danielle said spotting Logan and his crew walking in.

"Yeah let's get stepping." Brenna said grabbing her stuff to.

"What are you going to do were going to walk right by him." Clarisse said.

"I'm going to put a smile on my face, walk over give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him I have to go to class early to as the professor a question. And while I'm doing all this I'm going to hold my breakfast down." Brenna said walking over to him with a smile on her face.

"She really should become and actress." Danielle said.

"Hey." Brenna said with a smile hugging Logan.

The whole great hall fell silent.

"Leaving?" He asked her.

"Yeah I have to get to DADA to ask Snape a question. I'll see you later though." She said kissing him on the cheek and turned and walked out of the great hall with all eyes on her.

She was followed closely by Danielle, Clarisse, and Cassandra.

A/N: Please…….PLEASE review


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Yeah I know it's been a while….but still please review

Chapter 9

"What the hell are you thinking?" James growled at Brenna pulling her into an empty hallway.

"What are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." He hissed at her. Gripping her arm harder.

"James Black you will get your hands off me." She said.

"Not until you answer my question." He growled.

"Ow seriously JP your hurting me." She said.

"No only my friends can call me that. You stopped being my friend when you started dating that asshole." He said his face only inches from hers. Her back against the wall.

"James you don't understand.' She said.

"I understand just fine. You were supposed to be mine. Now you disgust me." He said with a cold look in his eye.

"Black I suggest you take your hands off her now." A voice said from behind them.

Brenna looked over James' shoulder and saw Doyle, his wand drawn and pointed at James.

"Malfoy this doesn't concern you." James said.

"When it involves my brother's girlfriend it does. Now I said let go of her." He growled.

"And if I don't?" He asked with a smirk.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Doyle yelled hitting James in the middle of his back.

Doyle ran over and grabbed the shocked Brenna and started pulling her towards the common room.

"What has gotten into you? You should know better then this." He said.

"Better then what?" She asked.

"Then to wonder off alone." He said.

"And why is that?" She asked confused.

"Look there is curtain rules that come with dating my brother. Don't wonder off alone is one of them. There are a lot of people in the school who want revenge for what he has done to them." Doyle said.

"Got it don't wonder off alone." Brenna said nodding.

"Why are you dating him anyway?" He asked.

"I have my reasons leave it at that." She said.

"You know I really don't care. Only reason I'm doing this is because my brother asked me too." He said.

"Fine. You know I can walk with out you gripping my hand like that." She said.

"Whatever just keep moving." Doyle said letting go of her hand.

"Gods paranoid much." Brenna said sarcastically.

"Look I'm just following orders, and remember I'm not doing this because I like you. Just what I'm told." He said.

"What has gotten into you? You have never been this way. Last year you were different." She said.

"Let's just say me and you have the same ideas." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said getting defensive.

"Don't put on that act. I see you, and I know exactly what you're doing." He said.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked.

"No I'm not." He said.

"Why? You said it yourself you don't like me." Brenna said.

"Because I know how hard it is pretending to like that asshole." He said with a smile.

"Yeah well I have to kiss that asshole." She said with a shudder.

"Yes but only in public. He told me about your little deal." H said.

"I think we should get back." Brenna said changing the subject.

"Whatever _Serpents Nest_" Doyle said whispering the password.

She walked in with a neutral face. She gave a nod to her girls, and followed Doyle over to Logan. She saw that he was surrounded by 3rd year girls. He seemed to be enjoying it. 'Well if I can't have fun then neither can he' she thought with a smirk.

"Found her." Doyle said taking the seat across from him.

Brenna looked back and forth between the two 3rd year girls sitting on either side of him.

"I smell skanks, beat it." She said glaring at them.

They glared back but did get up and walk away. She took a seat on Logan's right. He put his arm around her. Doyle then proceeded to tell him about what happened with James.

"I'll kill him." Logan said.

"Logan no! Just drop it." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because at one point he was my friend. Plus I think he has been punished enough." She said.

"Fine." Logan said leaning back and relaxing.

Cassandra, Clarisse, and Danielle walked over.

"Hey B. Mind if we sit?" Clarisse asked.

"Sure. Doyle, Logan you don't mind?" She asked and they shook there heads.

They took there seats.

The rest of the night they spent time talking to each other. Logan not noticing that no one but himself wanted to be there with him.

The rest of the school year went the same way. As did the next couple of years.

A/N: That's it that's the end. The next one I write will be Brenna Potter Year Five please Review


End file.
